Firework Symbol
by RachelHimeBlossomBieber
Summary: Tak kusadar badanku terkulai lemas ke lantai dengan sendirinya. Tak lama kemudian, aku menunduk, dan menitikkan air mata. Karena di kelas sepi, aku bisa berteriak sepuasku. Aku masih sangat shock atas penolakan Kurosaki. Aku.. masih mencintainya.Ichime!


Bleach FanFiction : Firework Symbol

Tokoh minjem Tite Kubo:Orihime, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ishida, Rukia,dll. Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama.

Categories: IchiHime

Rate: T+

Sinopsis: Tak kusadar badanku terkulai lemas ke lantai dengan sendirinya. Tak lama kemudian, aku menunduk, dan menitikkan air mata. Karena di kelas sepi, aku bisa berteriak sepuasku. Aku masih sangat shock atas penolakan Kurosaki. Aku.. masih menyukainya.

Bahasa: Indonesia baku campur gaul ^_^

Sebelum baca, bisa putar lagu _Firework by Katy Perry? _

Oke, Here We Go!

***Normal POV***

Hari terakhir Sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya bukan terakhir sih..cuman pengunguman ujian. Semoga aku lulus, supaya bisa masuk perguruan tinggi favorit. Pasti itu yang ada di Pikiran anak - anak sekarang. Itu aja.

"Inoue-chan!Sini!Pengungumannya mau ditempel! Cepetan!"kata Tatsuki sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku yang baru saja mau melatakkan tas ku yang langsung kulempar begitu saja. Di papan, aku menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Aku berdoa. 'Tuhan..aku ingin lulus...tolonglah..'aku memejamkan mataku. Setelah itu..kugandeng tangan Tatsuki-chan. Yang satunya lagi entah siapa. Yang penting, ini memberikan kekurangan kekhawatiranku tentang pengunguman itu. Ketika kubaca...aku lulus! Hah...rasanya mau pingsan saja!Rasanya, ingin memeluk seseorang!Tak sadar, Aku lompat dan memeluk seseorang tanpa sadar!Kupikir, itu Tatsuki-chan, tetapi Tatsuki tak mungkin setinggi ini!Setelah kulihat wajahnya..ternyata itu Kurosaki-kun!Mukaku langsung blushing.

"Inoue, kamu gak papa?Lulus kan?"tanya Kurosaki-kun memindahkan suasana.

"Ya!Aku lulus!"kataku spontan dengan gembira.

"Inoue...sebelumnya tanganmu lepasin dong..sesek nih.."kata Kurosaki-kun sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tanganku.

"Whooaaa!Maaf-maaf!Gomen Kurosaki-kun!"kata Orihime sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Hei, Ichigo!"sapa Renji and the gank.

"Hei semua!C'mon!Latihan basket yuk!"teriak Ichigo.

"Wokee!"kata gank itu. Aku bengong dengan muka merah padam sambil menatap Kurosaki-kun yang makin jauh.

"Jadi...mau masuk universitas mana?"tanya Tatsuki-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Yah..aku belum tahu Tatsuki chan!Maaf ya!"kataku polos.

"Hahaha...kau polos sekali orihime!"kata Tatsuki sambil menepuk pundak Orihime.

"Tatsuki sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Orihime.

"Yahh..keluargaku mau pindah ke New York..jadi..Universitas New York lah!"kata Tatsuki.

"Ah..benarkah?Yahh..berarti aku gak akan bertemu Tatsuki lagi dong.."kata Orihime sambil menunduk.

"Hah...itu gampang banget!Kalau lagi libur...nanti kusempatkan deh ke Jepang.."katanya Santai.

"Benar nih?Terima kasih ya!"ucap Orihime tersenyum lebar.

"Orihime..berjanjilah padaku..kalau aku sudah kembali, kau harus punya pacar, tidak banyak makan makanan manis, jadilah anak baik,pintar,dan tinggi!Lalu, kau harus cari cowok yang baik ya!"kata Tatsuki. Orihime bingung.

"Ya!Aku bisa!Tapi, Tatsuki juga harus berjanji, nanti Tatsuki harus sudah punya pacar, nanti bawa / tunjukan foto pacarnya..sudah lancar bahasa inggris dan banyak membawa oleh-oleh dari sana!Terutama makanan!"kata Orihime puas.

"Ya!Jangan lupa, kita berdua harus bisa menepatinya ya!"teriak Tatsuki. Orihime mengangguk.

***End Normal POV***

***Orihime POV***

Esoknya, hari Sabtu..aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk ke rumah Tatsuki. Padahal, kemarin malam habis hujan deras dan becek. Tetapi..

"Maaf?Keluarga Arisawa ada di rumah?"tanyaku kepada seorang tetangganya.

"Oh..Arisawa..mereka sudah pergi jam 6 pagi.."katanya.

"Ohh..begitu..terima kasih yaaa..."kataku berpamitan. Orang itu mengangguk. Tatsuki..kenapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkanku?Padahal, aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam. Kalau begitu...aku harus menepati janjiku dong?Baiklah..kumulai dari yang mudah dulu, yaitu menjadi tinggi! Aku langsung lari ke lapangan basket. Lapangan becek, banyak lumpur. Kuikat rambutku, dan menurunkan rok-ku. Tak lupa membetulkan tali sepatu sniker yang kupakai. Hup!Aku melempar bola. Tak masuk.

"Gagal...aku harus coba lagi!Never say Never!"kataku. Duk!Duk!Duk!Duk!Semua bola yang kulempar tak kena ring. Padahal, aku sudah bersusah payah. Dan lagi, sepatuku mulai kotor..karena kena air becek. Aku jijik melihatnya. Aku terus berlatih tak peduli ada orang melihatku. Nihil. Ring basketnya terlalu tinggi dan badanku agak pendek. Hii..kayaknya ini gak gampang deh. Mana sekarang aku keringatan, padahal udara dingin..lalu mukaku kotor..tak lupa snikerku. Aku mau menangis. Aku sudah mencoba hampir 12 x. Gagal semua. Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak memangilku.

"Inoue!Ngapain kamu di lapangan basket kami?"kata orang itu. Suara Kurosaki-kun!Duh..aku malu sekali... Tapi, tunggu dulu!Ternyata itu lapangan basket milik Ichigo n' the gank!Pantas tinggi sekali!

"A..ha..ha..aku lagi latihan basket..tapi..gagal mulu!Aku ini bodoh ya!haha.."kataku spontan. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Hahahahahaha...kamu ini!Polos sekali sich!Lucu tauk!"tawa Kurosaki-kun sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aku malu. Aku pun berlari mengambil tasku.

"Hei!Inoue!Jangan pergi dulu! Sini kuajarkan!"katanya. Aku berbalik arah.

"Baiklah ayo!"kataku semangat.

"Orihime, lempar ke ring!"perintah Kurosaki-kun.

"Eeeekhh...iya!Maaf aku lupa!"kataku. Dengan cekatan kulempar bola itu.'Ini sudah ke 15 kalinya,aku harus bisa!'pikirku. Plong!Bola itu masuk.

"Bagus Inoue!"kata Kurosaki-kun sambil menunjukan tanda jempol ke arahku. Kurosaki-kun tersenyum lebar sekali. Aku senang, tetapi malu juga. Aku pun tertawa.

"Aku mau langsung ke yang paling susah, Kurosaki-kun!"teriakku.

"Tapi, pakaianmu yang seperti ini tak memungkinkan, lho!"kata Kurosaki-kun.

"Memang-nya kenapa?Tidak boleh ya?"kataku.

"Bukan..nanti..kau tak bebas bergerak!"katanya dengan muka memerah. Aku bingung.

"Tak apa!Aku mau sekarang!Belajar yang namanya...apa ya?Tatsuki-chan pernah bilang sesuatu..sal...slam, betul!Terus ada lagi, duak?duan?duk?"kataku pangling.

"Slam dunk!Ya sudah, mau belajar atau tidak?"katanya.

"Ayo!"kataku semangat.

"Pertama Follow through sangat penting untuk memperoleh spin bola yang baik. Jari-jari mengarah ke ring basket, dan pergelangan tangan ditekuk ke depan menyerupai leher angsa . Tahan posisi ini setelah melakukan shooting sampai bola mengenai ring basket. Dengan follow through yang baik, telapak tangan akan menghadap ke bawah ke arah lantai. Jika tidak benar pergelangan tangan tidak digerakkan dengan benar maka telapak tangan akan menghadap ke luar (seperti orang akan berjabat tangan). Pandangan tetap mengarah ke target, bukan bola."jelas Kurosaki-kun panjang lebar.

"Eenggg...gimana ya?Kucoba deh!"kataku. Padahal, aku gak ngerti sama sekali!Pokoknya harus kucoba. BRUUUUUUUKKK! Aku terjatuh karena tak bisa meraih ring basket.

"Aduuhhh...sakit sekali,...sepertinya keseleo..auuww.."kataku, tetapi 2 bagian itu mengecil.

"Inoue!Kamu gak papa 'kan?"teriak Kurosaki-kun sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Gak papa!Ayo!Coba lagi!"aku bersemangat. Kurosaki-kun tersenyum. Plong! Saat aku meraih ring basket, bola itu masuk!Aku sangat senang.

"Inoue!Bola-nya sudah masuk!Turunlah!"perintah Kurosaki-kun.

"Ba..baik..!"kataku. Padahal, kaki-ku sakit sekali. Tak sadar, aku melepas kedua tanganku secara bersamaan. Sepertinya..aku akan jatuh dengan lancar. Aku menutup telinga dan kedua mataku. Ketika membuka mata, aku merasa tidak ada yang sakit.

"Kurosaki-kun?Hah?Masa sih?Tak Mungkin!Aku selamat!"kataku tersenyum. Setelah kulihat lagi Kurosaki-kun menggendongku ala bridal style!Aku memerah.

"Inoue...kakimu sakit ya?Tuh merah!Ini 'kan akibatnya kalau bohong!Aku antar kerumahmu!"katanya.

"Tapi...aku berat Kurosaki-kun..."kataku malu

"Tak apa, aku kan cowok!Dan ceewek pasti mudah digendong.."katanya Santai. Arahnya berbalik seperti sedang menggendong tas gendong. 'Aroma...Kurosaki-kun..hangat..tak ada aroma seperti ini..'benakku dalam hati sambil mendekat ke rambut Kurosaki-kun seraya memeluknya erat. Tak sadar, aku mencium lembut rambut Kurosaki-kun.

"Inoue..sudah sampai!Ini apartemenmu!"kata Kurosaki-kun.

"Eh?Sudah sampai ya? Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita(terima kasih banyak),Kurosaki-kun!"kataku.

"Pulang dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik!"katanya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hihihi..aku mencium Kurosaki-kun..~kya.."kataku girang sekali. Bahkan aku melompat - lompat.

***End Orihime POV***

***Ichigo POV***

"Hah...tak kusangka.. apartemen Inoue sangat dekat dengan rumahku.."kataku sambil melepas jaket. 'bau ini..bau karamel...seperti bau Orihime..'pikirku.

"Aahh..kenapa jadi mikirin yang aneh-aneh sih..tentang orihime!Sudah ah!"putusku. 'Nit..nit..nit..'."Ah, ada SMS!"gumamku.

From: Kuchiki Rukia baka!

Hei Ichigo. Temui aku di pintu belakang rumahmu. Sekarang.

"Heh?Rukia mau ngapain?Kok keliatan-nya formal banget. Udah ah..daripada penasaran..temuin aja."putus gue. Di perjalanan ke pintu belakang, aku mikirin Inoue terus. Aneh. Biasanya gue gak kayak gini. Swear.

"Lama banget sih!Penting tahu!"teriaknya sambil menjewer telingaku.

"Gyaa!Sorry banget deh!Ada apaan?"kataku sambil meronta – ronta.

"Tunggu dulu..aku harus siap-siap dulu.."kata Rukia. Kulihat dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ichigo..dengar baik-baik ya?"kata Rukia dengan wajah merona. Manis.

"Aku, menyukaimu..jadikan aku pacarmu..kumohon.."katanya memegang tanganku. Aku bengong. Tak percaya.'Rukia?Masak sih?Wah!'pikirku.

"Baiklah."kataku. Rukia tersenyum. Tangan kanannya membelai pipiku. Mukanya mendekat, lalu menciumku. Aku terkejut. Ya..aku memang menyukai Rukia..tetapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Aku tak merasa ada 'firework' darinya. Sepertinya 'firewok' itu sudah diambil oleh orang lain.

"Rukia..lepaskan.."kataku tegas sambil mendorongnya perlahan.

"Kenapa?"tanya-nya.

"Ini 'kan dekat taman luar, aku takut ada yang melihatku. Apalagi, adik-adikku."kataku memerah.

"Ya sudah..mau kencan dimana?Nonton bioskop yuk!Kubayarin deh!Ada film baru nih!Yuk!"ajaknya. Aku tersenyum. Di teater, sedang mengantri tiket, aku mendapat sms lagi.

From: Orihime Inoue-chan

Kurosaki-kun, kumohon..temui aku di kelas kita sekolah besok, tepatnya di kelas jam 5 pagi. I o ~

'Inoue...tapi...ada apa lagi?'tanyaku dalam hati.

***End Ichigo POV***

***Back To Normal POV***

Mereka manonton film Action gitulah. Sementara Inoue dag..dig..dug..

"Aduuhhh..aku malu sekali!Tapi..apa Kurosaki-kun mau menjawab perasaanku?Ahhh!"teriakku sambil loncat-loncat. Sementara Ichigo bingung ada apa dengan Orihime dan kenapa dia tidak mendapat 'firework' dari Rukia.

Esok paginya, Orihime bertemu dengan Ichigo di kelas mereka. Matahari tampak terbit. Pemandangan yang eksotis sekali.

"Kurosaki-kun...aku..aku.."katanya dengan wajah merah dan kedua tangan mengepal didada.

"Aku menyukaimu...maaf terburu-buru..tapi..aku tulus menyukaimu.."katanya makin merah. Ichigo terbengong sebentar.

"Inoue.."kata Ichigo dengan muka pasrah. Orihime blushing.

"Maaf ya.. tapi..baru saja kemarin aku jadian dengan Rukia.. maaf ya.."kata Ichigo. Mata Inoue berkaca-kaca. Lalu Inoe mengepalkan tangan erat-erat agar air matanya tak turun. Inoue menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Wah...selamat ya!Aku tak menyangka lho!"katanya tersenyum lebar, tetapi raut alisnya menandakan dia sedih. Juga, ada genangan air mata di kelopak matanya.

"Tapi, terima kasih atas pernyataanmu itu, aku senang sekali lho.."kata Ichigo, lalu pergi dari ruangan. Tiba – tiba Inoue menarik lengan baju Ichigo.

"Kita masih bisa bersahabat baik 'kan?"kata tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya.."kata Ichigo sambil pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

***End Normal POV***

***Orihime POV***

BRUUK! Tak kusadar badanku terkulai lemas ke lantai dengan sendirinya. Tak lama kemudian, aku menunduk, dan menitikkan air mata. Setetes, dua tetes, bahkan hampir seperti hujan yang di mataku dan dan badai di hatiku. Karena di kelas sepi, aku bisa berteriak sepuasku. Aku masih sangat shock atas penolakan Kurosaki.

"ORIHIME BODOH!SEHARUSNYA KAMU CARI TAHU DULU DONG!DASAR BODOH!"teriaknya dengan keras sampai menggema ke seluruh sekolah. Teriakannya pun sumbang karena menangis.

"ORIHIME! BAGAIMANA RASANYA, SAKIT KAN..KALAU DITOLAK?KAMU SIH BELUM MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI MATANG-MATANG, GINI KAN AKIBATNYA! SUDAH TAHU KUROSAKI-KUN MENYUKAI RUKIA DAN MEREKA AKRAB SEKALI, MASIH JUGA DIPAKSAKAN!"

"TAPI...AKU MENYUKAIMU...KUROSAKI-KUN!SUNGGUH!SUNGGUH!SUNGGUH!"teriaknya semakin membahana. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara menangis.

"Suara apa itu?Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku?"gumam Ichigo dari lorong. "Mungkin hanya bayanganku saja"lanjutnya.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita(terima kasih banyak), Suzuhara- sensei."ucap Ishida kepada gurunya. Ternyata Ishida juga datang untuk mangucapkan salam kepada guru-guru yang membimbingnya. Saat berjalan di lorong, terdengar suara raungan anak perempuan menangis. Setelah mendengarnya lebih dalam lagi, ternyata suara itu ada di kelas Ishida, 3 – 1. BRAAKK!Ishida membanting pintu kelasnya.

"Siapa di dalam?"katanya. Tiba-tiba, meja bergerak sendiri. Dengan beraninya Ishida mendekat ke meja itu, lalu...

"Orihime?Sedang apa pagi-pagi buta begini?Lalu...kenapa menangis dikelas..terus..kenapa ada merah-merah di pipimu?"katanya sambil mendekati Orihime, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"I..i..ishida-kun...haha..aku..aku..hiks!"kata Orihime canggung sambi mengusap air matanya. Mulailah ia bercerita.

"Aku ditolak mentah – mentah, Ishida-kun.. payah yah..padahal aku belum siap.. aneh ya!"kata Orihime mencoba tersenyum. Mendengar begitu, Ishida-kun langsung memeluk Orihime.

"Pasti sakit ya.."katanya datar.

"Ngg...g-gak papa.. yah..hitung – hitung untuk menambah pelajaran.. ahaha"kata Orihime terpaksa tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa dengan mata berkaca – kaca, itu membuat aku kasihan padamu.."kata Ishida dengan lembut. Sekarang, Orihime berada di dalam pelukan Ishida. Hangat.

"Makasih Ishida...aku senang sekali.."kata Orihime seraya menghentikan Isakannya. Siangnya, aku dan Nel bertemu di kafe. Oh, ya! Sekarang Nel masuk Karakura juga, sekelas denganku. Dia juga sudah agak tinggian. Sifatnya masih saja sih.

"Apa! Ichigo begitu ? What the.."katanya ngamuk. Aku mengangguk, sambil menunduk menatap Milkshake ice cream-ku yang masih penuh di gelas. "Tak bisa! Tega sekali dia menolak cewek seperti itu! Seperti orang bodoh!"kata Nel sambil memukul meja berulangkali. " "Akan kutelpon dia, menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf."kata Nel sambil meremas ponselnya.

"Nel!Nel! Tak usah!"kataku sambil

"Kenapa?Kalau dia minta maaf, kamu kan lega..aku tak terima kamu ditolak dengan sadis gitu, tahu!"kata Nel berapi-api sambil meremas ponselnya.

"Tidak usah...ka..ka..karena Kurosaki-kun gak bersalah kok... yang salah aku.. Aku sendiri yang telmi kalau harus bertanya sebelum menyatakan cinta.."kataku merona sambil menunduk.

"Huh... ya sudah!Kalau itu maumu.. nanti kalau Ichigo apa – apain kamu, sudah tak ada ampun baginya!"kata Nel berapi – api. Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah sambil menghabiskan Milkshake.

Aku berjalan ke rumah. Sesampainya dirumah, Aku duduk di sofa. Orihime menunduk. Tiba – tiba ada yang mengirim SMS seperti ini:

From: Kuchiki Rukia-san

Inoue, sekolah kita party ke Hawaii, nanti kumpul di Bandara FlierFlights International jam 8 pagi. Suzuhara-Sensei lupa kasih tau. Aku yang disuruh nyebar. Maaf nganggu.

"Party?Hawaii?Wah hebat!Sebaiknya aku berkemas – kemas sekarang!"kataku mencoba bersemangat. Yah.. memberi efek sedikit sih... tak apa.

Hari Jumat pun tiba. Aku sudah berkemas kesana. Tak kusadar, aku membawa 1 koper besar dan tas travel besar yang bentuknya seperti maxi bag. Aku senang sekali.

***End Orihime POV***

***Ichigo POV***

Gue tiba di Bandara jam 8. Baguslah, gue gak dimarahin Sensei yang cantik tapi pemarah itu. Kalo ama cowok, telat dikit garang banget. Cewek...nggak tuh.. apalagi Orihime. Tunggu dulu. Sekarang Orihime lagi ngapain yak?Kok gak keliatan?Kalo keliatan pasti dia berisik banget. Sekarang nggak kedengeran. 10 menit kemudian, udah pada rame. Gue melihat sekeliling. Orihime gak ada. Gue pengen nyari, tapi gimana?Orang tangan gue digandeng sama Rukia. 1,2,3,4,.. makin lama gue makin cemas.

"Yang, mau kopi atau teh?Biar dibeliin.. soalnya disini dingin banget.."kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan kedai kopi.

"Boleh... kopi moca. Rukia, gue ke toilet bentar ya.."kata gue. Rukia tersenyum sambil berjalan ke kedai kopi. Gue lari ke pintu gerbang. Disana gue ngeliat ada anak berambut orange karamel, sedang terduduk di dekat pintu masuk. Langsung deh gue lari ke sana. Bener, Inoue, sedang mengelus – elus tumitnya.

"Inoue!Kenapa?"tanya gue ke Orihime.

"Ah..Kurosaki – kun.. aku tak apa-apa!Hanya saja... tumit-ku sakit.."kata Orihime pasrah.

"Kenapa!Kok lecet?"kata gue.

"Eeng..tadi aku naik taksi, saat ingin menyeret koper, lalu, aku keserempet mobil yang lewat dengan cepat, eh keserempet... hehehehhe!"kata Orihime ketawa sambil garuk – garuk kepalanya. Gue menggendong badannya.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku... aku... "kata Orihime.

"Kenapa?"katanya.

"Tolong lepaskan."katanya.

"Hah?Apa?"kata gue pura – pura ga denger. Gue cuman ga mau dia repot.

"Lepaskan!"katanya berteriak.

"Aduh – aduh! Sakit!Iya – iya!"kata gue. Orihime buang muka dengan tatapan malu dan muka memerah.

"Kamu bersama Rukia kan.. aku takut kalau dia.."kataku. "Sudah ya!"katanya sambil berlari dengan kaki yang pincang. ' Duhh.. semoga Rukia tak melihat aku dengan Orihime tadi'pikirku. Tiba – tiba saat berbalik ke belakang, aku melihat ... RUKIA!Gawat!Kami – sama! Bagaimana ini?

"Ichigo. Ini kopimu."katanya dengan tampang datar. Saat gue mengambil gelas kopi dari tangannya, dia malah buang muka.

"Kenapa sih?"kata gue 'agak' cemas. Takut kalau dia ngeliat yang tadi.

"Kamu dan Orihime... berduaan!Kamu jahat sekali!"katanya manja dengan muka ini dia menatapku dengan wajah kesal. Aku menjadi malu.

"Wooi.. Ichigo!Pacarmu cemburu tuh!wkwkwkwk!Kasih dia yang 'manis' dong, biar gak marah!"kata Hitsugaya iseng. Cih. Gue bingung. Apaan tuh yang namanya manis?Oh!Gue tau! Gue menarik tangan Rukia, lalu menatap matanya dan... menciumnya nggak lebih dari 2 detik. Cuman sekedar kecupan doang.

"Maaf ya... tapi.. Rukia masih nomor satu bagiku, Orihime.. ngg tadi aku bermaksud untuk menolongnya.."kataku. Kulihat dia tersenyum. Astagaa..cantik!

"Ya... tapi lain kali bilang aku dulu ya!"katanya. Lalu kami pergi, dengan iringan sorakan dari Hitsugaya dan kawan2.

***End Ichigo POV***

***Back To Normal POV***

"Pak kepala Sekolah, ini daftar murid dari kelas saya.. semua hadir kecuali Arisawa Tatsuki."kata Suzuhara-sensei tegas kepada kepala sekolah.

"Arisawa?Memangnya Arisawa kenapa?"kata Pak Kepala sekolah.

"Hehe.. maaf saya lupa.. eng.. jadi hari Jumat, Keluarga Arisawa pergi Amerika"kata Suzuhara-sensei sambil nyengir. ' Tumben..'pikir Bapak Kepala sekolah.

"Ya sudah."kata Pak Kepala sekolah sambil menarik kertas daftar siswa.

Setengah jam kemudian, Suzuhara-sensei datang sambil membawa balok lalu menaikinya.

"Perhatian semua!"kata Suzuhara-sensei dengan toa yang menggantung di lehernya. Semua murid yang awalnya sibuk sendiri, sekarang semua menatap ke depan, ke arah Suzuhara-sensei.

"Kali ini, kita akan berangkat oleh pesawat pribadi, jadi Ikuti bendera merah besar yang akan mendampingi kita ke pesawat, jangan kesasar!Kalau kesasar, nanti naik pesawat lain.. tapi tiketnya bayar sendiri!"jelas Suzuhara-sensei. Banyak yang mencibir seperti ini:

"HUU..PAYAH!KALAU YANG BAWA UANG NGEPAS GIMANA?"

"CIH."

"ASYIKK!GUE PENGEN DUDUK PALING DEPAN AH!"

"PELIIITT!" dsb.

Yah, begitulah. Semua menggendong tas masing – masing, dan berjalan mengikuti bendera Merah yang besar. Itu membantu kami untuk mengarak ke Lepas Landas. Ishida berjalan mengikuti rombongan, dia melihat Orihime sedang keberatan menarik tas yang terlihat Maxi bag itu.

"Inoue?Berat ya?Sini ku bawa!"kata Ishida sambil menarik tas Inoue. Kulihat wajahnya, dia tampak kepayahan.

"Hehhee..Iya! Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita(terima kasih banyak), Ishida!"katanya tersenyum. Manis. Ishida mengangkat Tas itu, padahal bawaannya sendiri lumayan banyak. Saat di Pesawat, aku duduk menurut Absen. Aku duduk di sebelah Ishida. Yah, tak apa sih. Semua juga acak kok. Tak semua cewek = cewek & cowok = cowok.

"Hoaahhmmm... ngantuk.."kataku. Ishida memencet sebuah tombol.

"Itu tombol perlengkapan tidur, jadi mudah kalau tidur."jelasnya.

"Selamat tidur, Ishida."kata Orihime. Dia mengangguk.

***End Normal POV***

***Ishida POV***

Duh, Orihime duduk disampingku. Dia manis sekali saat tidur. Semuanya sudah tidur, karena diberi permen khusus yang sebenarnya obat tidur. Semua menurut untuk memakannya, kecuali aku. Aku memakannya, tetapi langsung kubuang karena rasanya terlalu manis. Aku tak suka itu. Kulihat Inoue yang sedang tidur, dia manis sekali. Cantik,imut,dewasa. Tiba – tiba tangan Inoue menyentuh tanganku, lalu menggemgamnya. Aku memerah, lalu berpaling. Dan juga, kepalanya menunduk ke bahuku. Aku makin blushing.

"Kurosaki-kun~.."kata Orihime. Sepertinya dia mengingau. Apa yang ia bilang?Kurosaki-kun?Oh, Kami-sama..Kurasa ada yang mencabik hatiku. Aku tak tahu. Rasanya sakit. Ugghh.. kenapa aku merasa sakit sekali sih?Aneh. Apa aku cemburu?Aneh untuk kesekian kalinya.

***End Ishida POV***

***Back To Normal POV***

"Ohayou, Ishida-kun, sudah bangun?"kata Orihime sambil mengucek – ucek matanya.

"Ohayou juga, Inoue-san."kata Ishida. Inoue melihat ke banyak yang masih tidur. Tapi, banyak yang sudah bangun.. lalu mengobrol.

"Ini teh-nya.."kata seorang pramugari sambi tersenyum ke Orihime.

"Arigatou."kata Orihime sambil tersenyum. Orihime segera memakan kue itu dan juga meminum teh yang disediakan.

"Ishida, apa kamu mau?Kue ini enak sekali lho!"kata Orihime sambil menyodorkan piring kecil berisi kue. Ishida menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah!Buka mulutmu.. aaa"kata Orihime tersenyum. Ishida menurut saja, lalu hap!Ternyata, Orihime mau menyuapkan kue itu ke Ishida. Tanpa sungkan, Ishida memakannya.

"Enak."kata Ishida jelas,singkat,dan padat. Inoue tersenyum.

"Waaa!Betulkan!Mau lagi?"tawar Orihime. Ishida mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, mereka sedang asyik suap – suapan.

"CIEEE...Ishida dan Orihime!Pacaran yee!Siapa yang nembak duluan?"kata Hitsugaya yang mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Inoue dan Ishida memerah.

"Uugghh.. Hitsugaya-kun.."kata Inoue sambil menunduk.

"Kau juga 'kan, Hitsugaya!Sama Hinamori saat semua tidur, kalian berdua belum tidur, dan kalian berciuman!"kata Ishida sambil berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya. Spontan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori blushing, sementara yang lain terbangun dan heboh karena teriakan Ishida. 1 Pesawat itu ribut. Setelah melewati perjalanan selama 2 jam, mereka semua sampai di Hawaii.

"Perhatian semua!Kembali ikuti bendera merah, yang akan membawa kalian ke Bus!Mengerti?"kata Bu Suzuhara dengan semangat '45. Semua anak kagum dan mengangguk. Dan seperti biasa, Ishida mengangkut tas Inoue. Saat perjalanan dimulai, semua heboh dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Waa.. penari itu cantik sekali meskipun berkulit gelap!"

"Apakah ada toko kosmetik disini?"

"Apakah ada yang menjual merchandise Hawaii di sekitar pantai?"

"Lihat guys!Itu pantai Wakiki!Keren!"

Semua ribut mengenai kekaguman mereka terhadap Hawaii. Inoue juga terkagum – kagum dengan pemandangannya. Kalau Ishida, diam sambil membaca buku.

"Ishida!Jangan baca buku mulu dong!Lihat pemandangannya!"protes Inoue. Ishida memerah melihat muka Inoue yang ngambek karena manis dan lucu sekali.

"Ah, ya.."kata Ishida. Hanya 3 menit melihat – lihat, Ishida kembali membaca buku. Inoue menatap Ishida. Lalu, diambilnya buku itu dari tangan Ishida.

"Ishida-san!Kumohon jangan membaca!Nikmatilah kita di Hawaii!Kita disini untuk bersantai 'kan?Bukan untuk belajar!"pinta Orihime manja dan menggembungkan pipinya . Ishida memerah lagi (?).

"Iya..ya.."kata Ishida. 15 menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di penginapan villa yang sangat Indah.

"Uwaa... bagus sekali.."puji Ishida.

"Ya.."kata Orihime takjub.

"HIME – CHAN!SINI!"kata seseorang pada Orihime. Orihime menengok ke arah suara itu. Itu Nelliel dan Rukia serta Hinamori - chan. Orihime berlari ke arah mereka.

"Nel!Rukia!"kataku menjerit. Aku berlari sambil mengambil tas.

"KYAAA!"kami berteriak heboh, lalu berpelukan.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah di Hawaii.. this is so fantastic!"kata Nel.

"Ya, semoga kita sekamar."lanjut Rukia. Aku tersenyum dan menangguk. Setelah bebas memilih kamar, aku berberes – beres. Kurapihkan semua yang ada . Kulihat ponsel dan terduduk di ranjang. Kuganti waktu dan tempat. Tak kusadar, aku memencet menu, galery, foto. Kulihat – lihat sebentar foto – foto itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku menatap satu foto. Foto Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk. 'Ah, tak boleh!Berarti aku tak merelakan Kurosaki dan Rukia..'pikirnya sambil menyeka air mata.

"Teman – teman!Ayo kita makan siang!"teriak Nel dengan keras. Aku membawa beberapa barang dan meletakkan ke tas kecilku. Kami makan siang di Houston Restaurant Hawaii. Inoue dan yang lainnya takjub akan hidangan itu. Lezat sekali. Apalagi, semua makanan laut yang segar. Tak sabar, langsung memakannya!Orihime duduk di sebelah Nel.

***End Normal POV***

***Orihime PART***

"Disini kosong?"kata seseorang. Orihime melihat orang itu. Ternyata itu Ichigo!

"Ya."jawabku lirih.

"Kau tahu dimana Rukia duduk?"tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia duduk di sebelah Hinamori – chan, di ujung sana"tunjuk Orihime. ' Oh, Shun Shun Rikka, bagaimana ini?'pikir Orihime. Tak lama kemudian, mereka dipersilahkan makan. Orihime memakan hidangan pembuka terlebih dahulu. Saat memakan Seafood Cream Soup, Ichigo menatap Orihime makan. Lalu, dia tertawa.

"Haha.."tawa kecil Ichigo terdengar di telinga Orihime.

"Ada apa Kurosaki – kun?"tanya Orihime blushing.

"Kamu makan buru, buru sekali,, sini mukamu."kata Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengelap bibir Orihime. Orihime menatap dalam mata Hazelnut Ichigo. 'Oh, Kami – sama, yang aku mau hanya dia.. tapi..apa bisa?'doa Orihime dalam hati.

".. tunggu dulu-"kata Ichigo. Aku terheran –heran.

"Shun Shun Rikka mu mau lepas, sini kubetulkan."katanya. Ichigo menjepit rambut Orihime. Saat dipegang rambutnya, Orihime memerah.

'_Kau menyukainya kan?_'. Tunggu. Suara siapa itu? Seperti ada yang berbicara denganku, tapi di dalam tubuhku, bukan luar.

'_Siapa kau?_'tanyaku dalam hati. Ya, sepertinya yang bicara kepadaku itu di dalam hati.

'_Ya aku, peri – peri Shun Shun Rikka mu. Siapa lagi?_'

'_Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku.'_kata suara 'Shun Shun Rikka'.

'_Ya..aku menyukainya._'kataku lirih dalam hati.

'_**Tolong jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi.**_'tegas Orihime dalam hati. Suara 'Shun Shun Rikka' itu pun berhenti.

"Selesai. Nah, kamu cantik sekali kalau begini."katanya. Aku blushing. Lalu, aku melanjutkan makanku. Setelah makan, kami pergi ke Pantai Wakiki. Ramai sekali lho. Lalu, irama musik berdentum di mana – mana. Ternyata, orang disana ramah – ramah semua. Rukia, Orihime, Nel, Hinamori sibuk mengoleskan sunblock satu sama lain, persiapan sebelum berenang.

"Yuk, berenang!Sepertinya mataharinya lagi bagus tuh!"ajak Nel. Hinamori dan Rukia mengangguk. Semua bergegas berdiri.

"Orihime – chan ? Kok.. tak mau ikut?"tanya Hinamori.

"Ah.. anu.. anu.. aku.. aku tadi kekenyangan, jadi... nanti saja deh!Aku menyusul!"kataku sambil memeluk lutut dan mengambil biografi Justin Bieber milikku untuk dibaca. Sesaat, kulihat mereka sedang bermain voli, pasir *_udah gede masih main pasir!(PLLLAKK!dilempar sendal karna author bacot banget)_*. Arkkhh.. tunggu dulu. Lagi – lagi aku tertuju pada Ichigo yang lagi main voli! Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku. Lagi main pasir, Hinamori dan Nel. Tunggu. Dimana Rukia? Apa dia berenang? Aku mencoba melihat – lihat ke sekitar pantai. Waw. Ombaknya berdebur begitu keras. Kulihat sekeliling pantai. Di sela – sela ombak yang berdebur keras, kulihat ada tangan yang mencul tiba – tiba. Tampaknya dia melambaikan tangannya. Kulepas topi lebarku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. TUNGGU!ADA GELANG BERUKIR 'RUKIA' YANG BERWARNA HITAM DI TANGAN ITU!Berarti, itu RUKIA! Aku menoleh ke Arah Ichigo. Ichigo sedang bermain voli yang diiringi musik kencang. Lantas ia tak sadar. Kupikir – pikir apa yang harus kulakukan.

'_Memanggil guru – guru dan penjaga kolam berenang?Jangan, nanti timbul kepanikan.. aku tak mau jadi ribut disini..'_

'_Menghampiri Ichigo dan memberi tahunya?Jangan, nanti aku menggangu kesenangannya lagi..'_

'_Apa aku saja yang menolongnya?'_putusku dalam hati. Tiba – tiba, didalam benakku muncul suara yang seperti sedang berdebat. Suara 1, kedengarannya kasar sekali. Suara 2, kedengarannya lembut sekali. Seperti Malaikat dan Iblis.

'_Sudahlah Orihime, tidak usah menolongnya!Dia telah merebut pujaan hatimu!Buat apa ditolong!Biarkan saja dia mati!Haha~ '_kata Suara 1 yang kasar itu. Aku mempertimbangkannya.

'_Apa tidak apa – apa?'_kataku dengan nada ragu.

'_Tidak boleh begitu, Orihime. Bukankah dia sahabatmu?Meskipun dia telah merebut pujaan hatimu..dia tetap sahabat sejatimu. Ingat tidak katamu pada Ulquiorra?Kalau kau seperti itu, berarti.. kau kejam dan omonganmu pada Ulquiorra hanya sebatas ucapan, tak lebih. Cepat tolong dia.'_perintah Suara 2 kepadaku dengan lembut sehalus sutra.

'_Benar. Sekalipun Rukia mengambil Kurosaki – kun, dia tetap sahabatku. Aku akan membuktikan kalau omonganku tentang sahabat itu benar.'_kataku tegas. Aku meletakkan buku Biografi yang Kubaca. Lalu, aku berlari ke Pantai dan melempar _hooded cardigan_. BYUUURR! Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku menyentuh air. Dan, bisa dibilang, semua. Aku mencari Rukia. Perlahan kutarik ke belakang rambutku yang terurai bebas. Kulihat sosok berwarna hitam. Kutarik warna itu. Ternyata, ya .. gelang rukia. Aku berenang ke atas tetapi tak sadar, leherku mengenai karang yang tajam. Pich! Sakit! Pasti lecet. Tetapi, aku tak peduli. Aku terus berenang ke atas dengan cepat. 1, 2, 3, aku mulai kelelahan. Tak mungkin untuk berenang lagi. Tak lama kemudian.. aku merasa .. tubuhku lunglai.. kutatap sekilas Rukia. Mukanya pucat pasi. Dia pingsan. Tak kusadar, tanganku melepas karang! OH NO!Spontan aku panik, karena aku belum ambil ancang – ancang. Banyak air yang masuk ke mulutku dan- intinya, aku tak sadarkan diri.

'_Orihime!Kau kenapa!'tanya salah satu peri Shun – Shun Rikka._

'_Aku... aku.. aku.. kenapa yah? Aku tak ingat!'kataku polos._

'_Geh!Masa gitu saja gak ingat!Kamu habis nolongin Kuchiki-san, lalu pingsan!'kata salah seorang peri itu dengan kasar._

'_Ya sudah! Ayo kita sembuhkan!'kata semua peri serempak, lalu menghasilkan cahaya biru yang lama kelamaan membentuk bola cahaya berwarna biru. Dengan hati – hati semua peri itu meletakkannya di dekat leher Orihime yang lecet. Seketika itu, darah berhenti mengalir._

'_Arigatou minna!'kata Orihime, kemudian berusaha meninggalkan dunia dalam. _

"Orihime.. Orihime.. bangun.."kata Seseorang. Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Meskipun agak kabur, tetapi keberadaan mereka sudah kutebak. Ishida, Nel, Ichigo, dan Hinamori – chan.

"Gyya!Aku-aku.. pingsan ya!"kata Orihime salting setelah melihat dia tidur di pangkuan Ishida. Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum cemas.

"Untunglah kau selamat Hime.."kata Ishida sambil menggemgam tanganku. Aku blushing. Aku bangun dari pangkuan Ishida – kun, dan duduk sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Oohh, hime.. untung kau selamat.."kata Ichigo sambil memelukku erat. Aku lebih blushing lagi. "..Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita(terima kasih banyak), Kami – sama, Hime – chan."lanjutnya sambil memelukku lebih erat lagi. Bahkan, memberikkan kehangatan.

"Kurosaki – kun"kataku seraya mendorong kecil perutnya yang berotot itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjauh. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Dimana Rukia? Apa dia terlepas dari genggamanku?

"Tenang saja, Rukia sudah dibawa ke P3K Pantai ini kok."kata Nel tenang.

"Dia selamat, hanya saja dia butuh dipijat kakinya karena keram."terus Hinamori – chan. Aku tersenyum cemas.

***End Orihime POV***

***Back To Normal POV***

Jam 8 Malam, di Villa Bouston, Hawaii, grup cewek.

"Fiuhh... waktunya tinggal 3 hari 2 malam lagi.."kata Orihime lirih. Tapi, mereka semua menikmatinya. Padahal baru saja jam 8 malam,, sehabis makan malam semua terlelap. Orihime tersenyum melihat berbagai jenis gaya mereka tidur. Ada yang meringkuk, ada yang telentang, membuka kaki lebar – lebar, pokoknya, bermacam – macam. Semua itu layak untu ditertawakan. Orihime merogoh tasnya. Dia mengambil Tab barunya. Mengupdate status seperti ini di Facebook:

_I Love him so much.. but i can't say to him.. _

Suka . Komentari . 2 Detik yang lalu melalui seluler .

Setelah menulis status seperti itu, dia menarik selimut berwarna krim putih. Kalian tahu kan, siapa lelaki dimaksud itu?Yup. Betul. Ichigo Kurosaki. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Orihime *_Udah, terima aja hime.. soalnya.. Ichigo kan udah jadi millikku..WADAWW!(Dibankai sama Rukia)_*. Kenapa dia tak bisa bilang? _Of course_, karena Kuchiki Rukia. Sebenarnya, mereka Imbang. Sama – sama kuat. Tetapi.. apa daya.. Ichigo lebih memilih Rukia. Karena itu, Orihime selalu merasa jauh dibawah yang lain *_Sudahlah Hime.. kau tetap terbaik untukku..ih.. Hime kok malah pergi?(Menjauh karena jijay ama Author yang lebay)*_. Hime langsung memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba tidur.

Hari Jumat, pukul 8 pagi, di Hotel Bouston

"Ayo, bangun, Hitsugaya – kun!"kata Orihime. Sementara Hitsugaya tetap terlelap. Orihime mengambil hapenya, lalu membunyikan nada dering. Tetap saja, tak bangun.

"Hitsugaya – kun!Nanti gak kebagian sarapan lho!"bujuk Hinamori – chan. Tiba tiba, Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya, dan berkata.

"Hime – chan, Momo – chan, cium dulu, baru aku mau."katanya dengan percaya diri. Muka Orihime merah. Hinamori juga. Kemudian, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau saja, Hinamori – chan.."kata Orihime blushing. Hinamori mengangguk, lalu mencium kening Hisugaya.

"Ayo, Hime – chan, Momo kan sudah.. kau di pipi sini.."kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum licik.

'Lakukanlah, Hime.. Hitsugaya – kun pintar menebak seseorang..'bisik Hinamori – chan. Orihime meneguk ludah. Lalu, didekatkan bibirnya ke muka Hitsugaya dan... tunggu.. tahan.. 1,2,3!Chuuuu~... Ah.. Dalam sekejap mata Hitsugaya terbuka.

"Hitsugaya! Kau ini! Ayo cepat mandi sana!"kata Hinamori – chan.

"Aku tahu Momo.."kata Hitsugaya sambil menggerutu. "Ngomong – ngomong, bibir Hime lebih lembut daripada mu, Momo.."kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir.

"Baka Captain!"teriak Momo sambil melempar guling yang tersedia. Sayang, Hitsugaya sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hinamori – chan, aku permisi dulu ya.."kata Orihime sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Hinamori – chan tersenyum dan menggangguk. Aku keluar kamar Hitsugaya, lalu menuju lift berada. Hampir tiba, tetapi Orihime melihat... RUKIA DAN ICHIGO kiss! Mata Orihime membulat, lalu mundur perlahan – lahan. Sela – sela tembok, Orihime mengintip mereka berdua.

"Ngh, ngh,.. Rukia hentikan."tegas Kurosaki sambil mendorong kecil Rukia.

"Kenapa?Kau.. kenapa?Kau.. tak khawatir kondisi ku kemarin, Ichigo?Padahal, aku sangat rindu padamu!"kata Rukia dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Bukan begitu tapi.."kata Ichigo. "Aku belum siap sampai kesana.."lanjutnya sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Argghhh... kau ini cewek atau cowok sih, Ichigo!Masa sudah lulus SMA tetapi tak berani ciuman tahap 2 sih!"kata Rukia sambil menaiki lift yang terbuka. Nampaknya dia marah sekali dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya cengo. Orihime mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Orihime berpura – pura menyanyikan lagu Baby – Justin Bieber dengan 'la la la'dengan akting baru saja lewat.

"Kurosaki – kun?Sedang apa?Kok sepertinya ragu sekali?"tanya Orihime dengan muka penasaran padahal dia hanya pura – pura *_Hime hebat ya!Nggak ekting, nyanyi / lipsing (?)!*_.

"Ah, Hime.. tak ada apa – apa kok.. hanya saja.. aku bertengkar dengan Rukia.."kata Kurosaki sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sudah Kurosaki, aku tahu kok.. perbedaan wajahmu.. ceritakanlah padaku.."kata Orihime sambil memberikan senyuman lembut.

"Begini, sejak aku jadian sama Rukia.. aku senang sekali.. bisa jadian dengan gadis yang kupuja akan kepiawannya bermain bankai, cantik, enerjik..dipikiranku. Tetapi, saat Rukia merebut ciuman pertamaku.. aku merasa ada yang janggal..padahal itu hanya ciuman ringan. Menurutku, aku tak merasakan 'firework' darinya.. seperti.. ada yang merebut 'firework' pertamaku. Sejak saat itu, aku dan Rukia selalu bersama. Hanya saja.."kata Ichigo yang melihat Pintu Lift terbuka. Kami berdua menaikinya. "Aku merasa Rukia selalu memaksakanku untuk selalu berada di sampingnya,, sampai – sampai aku merasa tak nyaman setiap didekatnya.. Hari ini juga, dia memaksaku untung kiss tahap 2,, dan kau tahu kan.. tetap saja aku tak nyaman dan tak dapat 'firework'.."jelas Ichigo dengan lirih.

"Kalau soal itu, kau harus cari sendiri Ichigo. Cari 'Firework'mu. Yang ada di pikiran beda dengan yang ada di hati."kata Orihime terseyum lirih. Ichigo mengangguk puas.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak mau berbohong lagi kepada Rukia dan perasaanku sendiri.. aku harus bilang sejujurnya ke Rukia."kata Ichigo dengan semangat. Orihime tersenyum. 'Semoga firework nya itu aku..'harap Orihime dalam hati. Selesai sarapan, mereka langsung pergi jalan – jalan ke toko sekitar Wakiki. Banyak jual pernak – pernik. Anak perempuan berburu aksesoris dan oleh – oleh. Anak lelaki, yah.. berburu alat olahraga dan musik. Orihime berjalan melihat – lihat pernak – pernik yang lucu. Tiba – tiba.. Orihime melihat Ichigo dengan mobil yang sedang melaju cepat dari belakang. Padahal Ichigo sedang menyebrang.

"**ICHIGO!AWASS!DIBELAKANG!**"teriak Rukia.

"Eekhh?"gumam Ichigo karena tak sadar, soalnya kupingnya dipakaikan HeadSed.

"Soten Kisshun!"kata Orihime sambil mengumpulkan reiatsu Shun Shun Rikka, lalu melempar perisai emas ke arah Ichigo.

**BRRRRAAAKKKKKK!**

Tabrakan jelas terjadi saat itu. Orihime dan yang lain jelas menutup matanya. Perlahan, ada yang membuka matanya. Orihime masih tidak berani membukanya. 'Kami – sama, semoga saat kubuka mataku.. Ichigo selamat.'.Orihime mengumpulkan keberaniannya menjadi satu wadah.. lalu dibuka matanya, dan..

**ICHIGO SELAMAT!**

Tampak Ichigo sedang mengarahkan kedua tangannya dan berhenti di posisi seperti itu. Orihime melihat Perisai emas itu mulai retak, dan mengubah jadi pasir, dan terbang lalu terkumpul di jepitan Orihime.

"Untunglah selamat.."semua tampak mengelus dada. Acara jalan – jalan kembali dilanjutkan. Hingga petang tiba.

***End Normal Part**

***Ichigo Part***

From : Rukia Vice Captain

Tolong temuin aku di Taman timur. Ini penting.

Eh? Ada apa? Rukia mau bertemu denganku?Hn. Sepertinya ia serius sekali. Mungkin ini penting. Aku kesana saja ah.

"Lo mau kemana Ichigo?"tanya Renji yang sedari tadi bernyanyi di karaoke.

"Akan kuberitahu setelah aku kembali."jawabku singkat. Renji bingung. Bodo. Gue lari ke Taman Timur. Disana sudah ada Rukia menunggu.

"Ichigo, kulihat kau agak aneh saat kita pacaran."tegasnya. Aku hanya diam. "Maaf kalau hanya 2 hari, tetapi.. menurutku daripada kau dipaksa terus, lebih baik kita putus kalau hanya aku yang menikmatinya. Maaf."lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca, lalu pergi. Aku hanya bengong, tak percaya. Dia berbalik, lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa, baka!Oh ya, aku tak perlu sedih lagi!Aku juga punya Renji kok!HAHAHA!"kata Rukia tertawa licik. Padahal air matanya sudah mau turun. Orihime yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu, langsung mendekati Ichigo.

"Kurosaki – kun~"katanya singkat. Aku menoleh. "Yang sabar ya, memang.. cinta itu gak ada yang sempurna.. sabar ya.. "katanya sambil menepuk punggung Kurosaki. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Memang. Terimakasih ya."kataku. Dia tersenyum. DEGG!DEEG!DEEG!Entah apa yang ada di hatiku. Hatiku merasa berdebar tiap ada Hime. Aku yakin, pasti Hime – lah 'firework'ku. Buktinya saja aku mulai berdebar seperti ini. Ya, aku harus bilang. Aku harus bisa dapat kualifikasi cinta yang baru.

"Hime."

"Ya"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eekh?Kau bilang apa, Kurosaki – kun?"

"Aku menyukaimu...maaf terburu-buru..tapi..aku tulus menyukaimu.. jadikanlah aku pacarmu. Dan, panggilah aku dengan sebutan 'Ichigo'."kataku tak sadar. Orihime tertegun. Kami – sama, apa aku sudah terlambat?Kumohon.. jangan yang ini Kami – sama..

"Ya, aku.."katanya terputus. Mukaku mulai memerah. "Aku mau."katanya sambil meremas yukata yang ia pakai. Dalam hati, aku berkata, YEESSS!

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke muka Hime. Dia sempat blushing. Kami mendekat, mendekat, hingga.. bibir kami bersentuhan dan.. ~~CHUP!NGG..NGGH..

DUAAR!DUAARR!

Benar. Dialah firework – ku. Aku tak salah orang lagi. Arigatou, Kami –sama. Setelah kami ciuman tahap 2, kembang api diluar mulai diledakkan ke udara. Petang yang Indah.

_Baby you are firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Making 'em "Oh, oh,oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

CKLLIIKK!Tak kusadar, Hitsugaya memotretku kiss sama Hime!Sial!

"Waw!Boleh juga nih!"katanya sambil memegang Canon digitalnya. Semua tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan menangis. Sungguh liburan yang luar biasa.

"Selamat ya"kata Rukia. Aku mengangguk.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

Semua berpesta di pantai itu. Sementara kembang api selalu ada di langit, kembang api cintaku dan Hime ada di hati. Terus diledakkan setiap berciuman. Kali ini, aku Akan menjaga Hime. Aku juga akan terus berada di sampingnya. Firework, aku datang. Aku datang di hati Hime yang kecil. Yah, seperti di lagu Katy Perry, aku sudah menunjukkan cintaku yang fantastis. Selama ini.. aku selalu berpikir bahwa Rukia-lah yang cocok denganku. Tapi, yang dipikiran beda dengan yang ada di hati. Di hati aku merasa cocok dengan Hime.

"AYO BERPESTA!"teriak anak – anak sambil memutar lagu dance ber – beat kencang, dan menyewa bartender profesional. Kita berpesta semalam disana. Mungkin ini perayaan hari jadian – ku kali?Haha. Yang penting, kami bersenang – senang.

THE END – OF THE STORY

Author Bachot, garing, OOC, chat:

Bagaimana?Terlalu lebaykah?Yang penting.. REVIEWWW YYA!

Hime : Terimakasih, author.. akhirnya bisa jadian juga sama Kurosaki – kun.. (tersipu)

Author : Gapapa.. jangan gitu ah!Aku kan jadi malu sendiri!

Kurosaki : Yuk pergi Hime, jangan ladenin author geblek ginian. Nanti kamu jadi pacar yang gak bermutu.

Hime : Ah.. iya. Ayo pergi. (jalan jauh)

Author : Hiks!Kalian kok tega banget sih!Aku kan yang bikin cerita ini!

Kurosaki : Tapi yang nyiptain gue siapa?Mr. Tite Kubo kan?Bukan elo?Wlleee..

Author : Hiks.. bodo ah.. kalian tega. Review ya!


End file.
